As Internet usage continues to grow, the desire to have access to multimedia content at all times also continues to grow. A user may wish to access media content, e.g., entertainment videos, at any location. As such, the user may bring the multimedia content along that can be played on a laptop or a portable player. However, the user's access is limited to the multimedia content that the user is carrying with him/her.